User blog:TheAnimeKid87/TDPIRP: Episode 11
(Chris) : Last time on Total Drama, Scarlett exposed herself, and ooh, was she evil, she broke Shawn's heart and eliminated him, not before she blamed Beardo for hitting her causing, Samey to side with Scarlett, it seemed like Beardo was going home, but Jasmine was fooled by Scarlett, despite Beardo's warning's, Shawn was eliminated! Jayden are you gonna screen shot it? (Start) (Scarlett) : *Screams* AHHH! 8:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : AHHHHH 8:45 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : *Conf* The drama around here is stranger than some animals in the out back! 8:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : what 8:45 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : MY FREAKING HAIR! (Scarlett) : WHO SHAVED IT?! BEARDO?! JASMINE?! SAMEY?! 8:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : WASN'T ME 8:45 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : I ain't THAT good with a razor! 8:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I couldn't have shaved it. idk how LOOK AT ME 8:45 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : SHUT UP JASMINE! AND BEARDO, YOU SO DID IT! (Jasmine) : You were pretty quick to deny it. 8:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : because I knew she was going to blame me 8:46 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Where is Samey? Huh? (Scarlett) : AND? 8:46 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : I'm here.......WOAH 8:46 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : She seems pretty, angry... 8:46 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? 8:47 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : BEARDO SHAVED MY HAIR! 8:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : IT WASN'T ME (Samey) : I don't believe you Scar 8:47 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : Wonder who it was, who could it have been! (Scarlett) : UGH! WHOEVER SHAVED MY HAIR IS GOING DOWN! 8:47 Ellafan4evr: (SAMEY) : you're not fooling me again 8:48 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shut up! (Chris) : Come loosers, it's CHALLENGE TIME! 8:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SHUT YO MOUTH SCAR 8:48 Coolboy87: ----SCENE CUTS TO THEM STANDING ON ROCKS, NEAR THE WATERFALL WITH CHRIS---- 8:48 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : This looks.....(gulp) easy 8:49 Coolboy87: (Chris) : You guys will have to knock each-other off of the waterfall, with pigs! (Scarlett) : *Points to nose plugs and gloves* 8:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : this is totally logical 8:49 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Nice hair do, did you do it yourself, oh yeah, you can use them. 8:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo and Samey): *noses plugged and put on gloves* 8:49 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Growls* (Scarlett) : *Nose is plugged, gloves are on, she grabs a pick throws it at Beardo's head* Oooh... (Jasmine) : *Grabs one and throws it at Scarlett* 8:50 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : you little dirty.... 8:50 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Stumbles back* I ALMOST FELL! 8:50 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *throws at Scar* 8:50 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : *Throws one at Beardo* (Scarlett) : *Dives onto the floor* 8:51 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : *does the same as Beardo* 8:51 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Scoots back, grabs the pig Samey through, throws it at Jasmine* 8:51 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : don't you dare do that to Beardo again 8:51 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : *Trips backwards, almost falls* Woah... (Jasmine) : S-sorry. 8:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *throws at Scar* (Samey) : watch out Jasmine! 8:52 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Catches it, almost falls of edge, runs at Beardo, changes and throws it at Samey* 8:52 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : WOOOOOOAH 8:52 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : Woah.... *Leaning off edge 8:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *helps Samey keep balance* 8:53 Coolboy87: (Jasmine) : *Falls into the water* Thanks for the HELP! ~ DerpyandDawn has joined the chat. ~ 8:53 Ellafan4evr: (Samey) : thanks buddy! (Samey) : *angry shot at Scar* (Derpy, be Samey if you can) 8:54 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Squeals, it hits her head, she falls back, her head hangs off of the edge, she groans and then gets up* What? 8:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *throws at Scar's face* 8:54 DerpyandDawn: (I still can do this ep before i go) 8:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : that's what be Samey 8:54 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! *Starts to sob* 8:54 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Good one Beardo! 8:55 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : GO AWAY! I DON'T CARE, HIT ME! 8:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : No one is falling for that one again 8:55 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : DO IT! 8:55 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : It was for being a bully like my sister! 8:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : ok *throws at Scar* 8:55 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Walks towards the edge* COME....ON! 8:55 DerpyandDawn: (What is the challenge) 8:55 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Ducks* Woah! 8:55 Ellafan4evr: (throw pigs at the others to throw them down the waterfall ~ Jayden-G has left the chat. ~ 8:56 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Regains balance* 8:56 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *glares at Scarlett* 8:56 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Scarlett listen if your nicer to us we will be nicer to you! I'm sorry it has to be this way! 8:56 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Grabs pick, throws it so hard, Beardo falls back* I WAS GOING TO BE NICE! (Scarlett) : BUT WHY? WHO'S GOING NEXT?! ME.# 8:56 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : IDC *tries to regain balance* 8:57 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Well i'll help you! If you promise to be nice! 8:57 Coolboy87: (scarlett) : W-was I that mean, that you guys hate me now? 8:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SAMEY DON'T 8:57 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Ugh! THANKS FOR THE TRUST BEARDO! 8:57 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Well.............i don'.............. 8:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : she's manipulating you 8:57 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Knocks Beardo in the water* HA! 8:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : haven't you learned your lesson from last time 8:58 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) ; That was a heavy pig! 8:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : AHHHHHHHHHH 8:58 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : NEXT TIME...TRUST ME! Please! 8:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo is out) 8:58 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Ok Scarlett it's just us! 8:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : DON'T TRUST HER SAMEY 8:58 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Throws Pig* 8:58 Ellafan4evr: (you're also Jasmine Derpy) 8:58 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Freezes* First my hair, and now the competition, pig hits her hand* Ow! 8:58 Ellafan4evr: (she!/ still in) 8:59 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : SORRY! Friends right? 8:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : NOOOOOOOOO 8:59 Coolboy87: (Jasmine fell) 8:59 DerpyandDawn: (^) 8:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : DON'T TRUST SCARLETTTTTTT 8:59 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Beardo OBVIOUSLY doesn't want us to be friends, so, go with Beardo! 8:59 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Well I Hope Scarlett Wins i need to patch things up with her 8:59 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Samey SHE'S MANIPULATING YOU 9:00 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Gives last pig to Samey* There. 9:00 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : NO! I want to be your friend 9:00 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : DOOOOOON'T 9:00 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : There's nothing you can do, I AM going next. 9:00 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Jumps Off* Congrats Scarlett ~ TDfan10 has joined the chat. ~ 9:00 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : WHHHAT?! 9:00 TDfan10: wwhat? 9:00 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Faints, but quickly regains consciousness* 9:00 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : congrats Samey. You once again got manipulated by Scarlett 9:01 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Scarlett wins the challenge! (Chris) : Let's do the ceremony! 9:01 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : (CONF): I need to let Scarlett win to learn from her mistakes 9:01 Coolboy87: ----AT THE CEREMONY---- (Chris) : Please PM the votes. ~ TDfan10 has left the chat. ~ 9:02 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Conf* So I am going, yay.... *She frowns and then sighs* 9:02 Ellafan4evr: DON'T DO THIS TO ME 9:02 DerpyandDawn: (Scarlett won) 9:02 Ellafan4evr: whenever that happens in movies that person who said that ends up staying please no movie cliches 9:03 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Oops, Scarlett is immune! (Scarlett) : Yay? 9:03 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : -_- fine 9:03 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Congrats Scar! 9:03 Ellafan4evr: vote again 9:04 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Scarlett, Jasmine, you are safe! 9:04 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : D: 9:04 Ellafan4evr: That's not possible two people voted Jasmine 9:05 DerpyandDawn: (i did not vote jasmine) 9:05 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I am mixing it up! (Chris) : So Beardo, Samey, who is going... (SCARLETT) : WAIT....! (Chris) : *Groans* WHAT? 9:05 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : what? 9:06 Coolboy87: (Scarleyy (Scarlett) : I have a confession! 9:06 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : I'm confused 9:06 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : what is it 9:07 DerpyandDawn: Ok let's see the votes 2 votes Beard 9:07 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : *Removes bald cap* I am not bald, but I did it to eliminate Beardo, but now, Samey showed me true friendship, something I have never had, can't understand why, and now I a apologize for tricking you/ 9:07 DerpyandDawn: 1 vote Jasmine 9:07 Coolboy87: (sCARLETT) : Friends still, right Samey? (Chris) ; SHUT UP! 9:07 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Of Course! 9:07 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : she's MANIPULATING YOU 9:08 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Beardo she has changed! 9:08 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, Jasmine, you aren't safe! Samey you are! So, Beardo and Jasmine you have a tie breaker! 9:08 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : Ok! 9:08 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : k 9:08 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : What is it? 9:08 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : yea? 9:09 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Samey voted Beardo, Beardo voted Jasmine, Jasmine voted Beardo, while Scarlett voted Jasmine. Okay! So it IS a tie, I was just checking. 9:09 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : thanks for voting for me FRIEND 9:09 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : You didn't support me! 9:09 Coolboy87: (Scarlett) : Shhh! Shh! 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Because SCAR IS MANIPULATING YOU 9:10 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : You acted just like my sister! 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I AM TRYING TO SAVE YOU 9:10 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : SCAR HAS CHANGED! (Samey) : THERE IS NO NEED! TO SAVE 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : fine. Don't believe me. You have no idea what you're up against 9:10 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : You may stay! 9:10 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : anyway, WTH IS THE TIEBREAKER 9:11 Coolboy87: (Chris) : THE TIE IS....TO... *Boat of Losers appears in Chris' sight, he hops onto it* Get me off the boat before it gets to the new PDL! *The boat speeds off* 9:11 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Jumps Off 9:11 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Come on then! Jasmine so far is in the lead! 9:11 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *Swims* (Jasmine) : *swims* 9:11 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : POWER MODE *saves him* lol 9:11 Coolboy87: (s 9:11 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine Swims 9:11 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims swims swims swims swims* 9:11 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine Swims 9:12 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Shark! You two will have to work together! 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine Swims) 9:12 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *tries to help Jas* (Beardo) : *saves her and swiiiiims* 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *pushes Berado to the Shark* SORRY (swims) 9:12 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *SWIIIIIIIMS* 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *swims* 9:12 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Oooh! If I get to PDL, your both eliminated! 9:12 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *reaches boat* 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *swims* 9:12 Coolboy87: (Chris) : OOOH! 9:12 Ellafan4evr: oh come ON 9:12 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *finishes* 9:13 Coolboy87: (Chris) : In a shock twist! Beardo WINS! BARELY! 9:13 DerpyandDawn: ? Jasmine swimmed farther 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : sorry Jasmine! 9:13 DerpyandDawn: she swimmed like a billion times 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I tried to help Jasmine though 9:13 Coolboy87: (Chris) : No wait! He has to tag me! And Jasmine is also on the boat, who will touch me first? 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *runs* 9:13 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : *tags *euns 9:13 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Missed! 9:13 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : tags 9:13 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *ttags* 9:14 DerpyandDawn: (Jasmine) : L) 9:14 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Hmm. INSTANT REPLAY PLEASE! 9:14 DerpyandDawn: *:) 9:14 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, sorry Jasmine, YOUR ELIMINATED! 9:14 DerpyandDawn: "ttags" DerpyandDawn (Jasmine) : tags 3:13 Ellafan4evr (Beardo) : *ttags* 9:14 Coolboy87: (Chris) : HAHA, BEARDO IS, I love my jokes, don't you Beardo? 9:14 DerpyandDawn: No 9:14 Ellafan4evr: STFU 9:14 Coolboy87: Oh. 9:14 DerpyandDawn: Beardo can say ~ GODuncan has joined the chat. ~ 9:14 Coolboy87: ... Rude! @Ella 9:15 GODuncan: did the rp start? 9:15 Ellafan4evr: ok that's it. This is not total drama 9:15 DerpyandDawn: no 9:15 Coolboy87: Yes. 9:15 DerpyandDawn: Jasmine tagged last 9:15 Ellafan4evr: this is a demented version if total drama 9:15 Coolboy87: WHAT? 9:15 DerpyandDawn: lol 9:15 Coolboy87: Just Because Beardo left? 9:15 GODuncan: who got out? 9:15 Coolboy87: -----AT THE ISLAND, BEARDO IS SAYING HIS GOODBYE'S---- 9:15 DerpyandDawn: ELLAFAN PLZ DON'T BE MAD 9:15 GODuncan: btw that was a fast 15 min RP 9:16 Coolboy87: Lol, we did ahead of schedule slightly. ~ Randomphoenix03 has joined the chat. ~ 9:16 Randomphoenix03: MADE IT 9:16 Ellafan4evr: I'm mad because this is not fair. Even for TD. 9:16 GODuncan: xD 9:16 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : *Hugs Him* I would of kept you! If you just trusted me! 9:16 GODuncan: its over 9:16 Randomphoenix03: WHAT 9:16 GODuncan: beardo left 9:16 Randomphoenix03: Like left the game? not eliminated? 9:16 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, Beardo? Nothing to say? 9:16 GODuncan: eliminated 9:16 Coolboy87: He was eliminated. 9:16 Randomphoenix03: what 9:16 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : What do you mean by "trusting you" 9:16 Randomphoenix03: i thought it was 4:00 EST 9:16 GODuncan: ^ 9:16 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I tried to save you from Scar 9:16 GODuncan: i just came too 9:17 Coolboy87: (Chris) : GET IN THE CANNON! 9:17 Randomphoenix03: right now it should be 15 minutes in 9:17 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YOU don't trust Me 9:17 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Trusted me by making up with scar! 9:17 Randomphoenix03: WHATTTT 9:17 Coolboy87: Yeah, we did it earlier than schedule. 9:17 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : Listen................i'm sory 9:17 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : SHE's MANIPULATING YOU 9:17 Randomphoenix03: I couldn't make it! Rude :/ I was at camp then 9:17 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Beardo runs off* Fine, he's still eliminated, he can stay on the island. 9:17 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : LOSERS! 9:18 Randomphoenix03: You gotta notify someone BEFORE they leave for 3 hours I wasn't informed 9:18 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Samey, Scarlett and Jasmine are our final 3. Is Scarlett lying? Will she win? Will Samey win? Will Beardo get him for revenge? Find out next time on TDRP! Eh, everyone was here, but you... Sorry. 9:18 Randomphoenix03: ... 9:18 Coolboy87: (Ella, you CAN make additional cameo's) 9:18 DerpyandDawn: (Samey) : NO! I still.......... wanna... be......... friends *Cries* 9:18 Category:Blog posts